Courage's New Weapon
by Michael J.J
Summary: Chapter 5 finally up! When Katz and the other villans become too much to handle, Courage turns to Shirley for help, and she has the perfect solution.
1. Courage's problem

Welcome. This is my first Courage fic, so please read & review.  
  
"Had enough yet, Courage?" Katz laughed as he continued trying to strike his long time rival with a sword he had just stolen out of the Nowhere museum. Courage gasped for breath as he ran. This had been Katz fifth attack this month and he was becoming more dangerous with every passing attack.  
  
Several of Courage's old foes seemed to be attacking more and more lately. He twice had to repel the weremole from the farmhouse, three times outsmart LeQuack, and even once had to stop The Queen of the Black Puddle from seducing Eustace again, all in one month. Courage was worn out; he was lacking sleep thanks to attackers. He also had to check the windmill every hour, as it was getting harder to make it work and sometimes stopped suddenly, leaving time for the Vandals to attack.  
  
Katz sliced the box Courage was hiding behind in two. "You can't win Courage. This sword is magical. I'm automatically given the skills of the greatest swordsmen in history," Katz said as he took another swing at Courage. This time it hit the furnace, causing it to collapse.  
  
"Eustace is going to complain about the condition of the house tomorrow," Courage thought, running from Katz once more. His mind was racing as fast as his feet. He had to think of a way to get rid of Katz. He didn't have time to ask Computer look up information. He had to use what he knew.  
  
Courage ran back into the basement, hoping to escape through the cellar doors and lure Katz outside. But before he reached them, Katz jumped in front of him. "Not so fast, dog. I'm not done with you yet," he said, trying to slice Courage in two again. He once again dodged Katz attack, and started to run again, but this time something caught his eye. It was a square piece of metal, not big, but just big enough for Courage to use as a shield.  
  
Courage picked it up and used it to block another attempted chop by Katz. He managed to block a few more sword swings before Katz got wise. This time, when Courage was expecting another body strike, Katz hit him in his foot, not hard, but enough to cause Courage to howl in pain, drop his shield, and fall to the floor, now unable to run.  
  
Katz raised his sword, preparing to destroy courage. But before he did, Courage noticed something. The water pipes were just above Katz, and that he was standing beneath a weak spot in the pipe due to Eustace's poor handyman skills. Courage picked up his shield and threw it at the pipe. The flimsy pipe burst, causing water to pour all over Katz. True to his cat instincts, Katz freaked out and ran out the cellar doors, sword in hand, where he ran strait into the chief of the Nowhere police department.  
  
"We've been looking for you," the chief said as he put his handcuffs on Katz.  
  
"Drat," was Katz only response.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Courage heard Eustace say from above. He came down into the basement, Muriel close behind, both in their nightclothes.  
  
"Stupid dog! You wrecked my basement" He was about to strangle him when Muriel stepped between them.  
  
"Now Eustace, its obviously another supernatural attack. After living here for eighty years you should be able to figure that out."  
  
Eustace just mumbled something and went upstairs. Muriel turned to Courage and said "Don't worry Courage, we'll clean up in the morning. Let's get some sleep."  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Courage thought, "I need help."  
  
Courage slept till noon the next morning like he always did after a late night attack. But as soon as he woke up, he went strait to Computer.  
  
"Well, twit, what do you need this time?" Courage was use to this kind of greeting.  
  
"I need to by a home defense system," Courage typed. "Something to keep Katz and the others out of the farmhouse."  
  
"Fine, fine, just hurry and pick one so I can get back to work."  
  
"What work?" Courage asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Computer said quickly as he brought up a list of shopping sites.  
  
Courage shopped for an hour and a half and still found nothing. "None of these would keep Katz out," he sighed.  
  
"Well if technology isn't going to help you, then why don't you try magic?" Computer said, hoping Courage would go somewhere else for help and let him get back to work, which was entirely stealing money from Bill Gates and putting it in a Swiss bank account that had no real owner. He was doing this just to see Bill become poor for revenge for totally screwing him up with Windows 95.  
  
"That's it!" Courage exclaimed. "I'll go see Shirley! Maybe she can help." Courage dashed out, leaving Computer alone.  
  
"All right, Bill. It's revenge time!"  
  
Courage had breakfast and left. An hour later he found Shirley's portable home. He knocked on the door and Shirley answered.  
  
"Courage, my old friend, come in." Courage came in and took a seat.  
  
"Shirley, I need help. I was wondering if you had the answer to my problem."  
  
"Yes, what is attacking you today?"  
  
"Well, it's not so much today as it is every day." Courage explained. Then he told Shirley his problem.  
  
"So you were hoping I could give you something to help you fight off these creatures?"  
  
"Yes. Can you help me?"  
  
Shirley thought a minute. Finally she said, "I think I know what could help." She went over to a large trunk and pulled out a small, black bag that had a golden M on it.  
  
"Isn't that Mondo's magic bag?"  
  
"Yes. You gave it to me after you turned Mondo into a rabbit. This can help us." She set the bag on the table and pulled out her saxophone. She chanted as she played it.  
  
"Mystic sand and magic powder Now relinquish all your power And into Courage you shall put Your abilities, from head to foot"  
  
The bag began to glow a blue light. All the light then moved to above the bag and formed a ball. The ball then shot into Courage. He felt like he was getting stronger.  
  
"Congratulations, you now have magic powers." 


	2. Courage's training and Katz's escape

Courage got up, shaking in surprise at what just happened. "Magic powers?" he asked, still amazed.  
  
"Yes. If you paid attention during my spell, then you know I transferred the powder's powers into you. You now have all of the abilities Mondo had when he faced you."  
  
"So, how do I use them?" Courage asked.  
  
"That will take training. But a lot of hard work and it will be second nature to you. You cast each spell a different way."  
  
"How? Do I use words like you do? Or actions or what?"  
  
"It's a combination of action and mind. You must perform a specific action while imagining the spell taking place. It'll take some time for you to learn them all."  
  
"Sounds easy."  
  
"It is. We start training right away. You'll probably want to know how to attack first."  
  
"That is why I came here."  
  
"All you have to do is hold your arm strait with your palm out. Then picture pure energy coming out of your hand."  
  
Courage had his arm in position already, but wondered if this would really work. He didn't have to wonder long, as soon a bright ball of light shot out of his palm. I ricocheted of the walls a few times before finally breaking one side and escaping, leaving a big hole in Shirley's wagon. "Let's practice outside," she said.  
  
Meanwhile, Katz was sitting in a cell at the Nowhere jail, fuming to himself. "That stupid mutt," he thought. "If it weren't for him, I'd still be at the top of the crime world. Three years ago I was one of the most feared criminals in the world. But now, look at me."  
  
At that moment, Katz's cellmate entered from seeing a visitor, a big, strong man who was convicted for grand theft auto just three years earlier. "Well, well, looks like the cat is feeling bad today," he said, in a mocking voice. "Is the poor kitty going to cry?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you Neanderthal," Katz snapped.  
  
"Why should I? You ain't gonna do nothin'. You couldn't even stop a stupid dog, much less a crook like me."  
  
Katz scoffed. "I'm a better criminal than you'll ever be."  
  
"Oh, yeah, if you're so good then how come you ain't busted outta here yet?"  
  
"I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"What, are one of your buddies gonna slip you a key during visiting hour?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Before Katz's cellmate could ask what it means, a loud rumble was heard outside. Everyone seemed to panic, but Katz was surprisingly calm. "About time," he muttered, as he arose from the cot he was sitting on. Right after that, a huge machine came crashing through the wall; a huge robot that looked like it came from a movie you'd expect to see on Mystery Science Theater 3000. And piloting the monstrosity was another foe of Courage's; one Katz was working with.  
  
"About time. Where were you."  
  
"I apologize, but ve had some trouble with ze coppers," LeQuack said, as Katz climbed into the robot.  
  
"Just get this thing back to our base. Oh, but one more thing," he said, as he smiled and pointed to his ex-cellmate, who was staring in shock, "squash that pathetic insect."  
  
"Oh yes, it would be moi's plesure," LeQuack said as he raised the robot's foot and began to lower it on the convict.  
  
"No, please, no!" The man scremed as the leg smashed him flat. He was dead instantly.  
  
"Well, that was fun, but back to work. Has he finished what we ordered him to build?"  
  
"Yes, yes, ve finally got him to finish it," LeQuack informed as he piloted the machine away from the prison. "You know, ve cannot keep him looked up forever."  
  
"We won't have to. Just until we get rid of that mutt. After that, there won't be anyone to stop us. We won't need his help."  
  
"But ze others, zay are getting impatient."  
  
"Relax. If he built it right, this will work."  
  
"Well, Courage, that's all for today," Shirley said. Courage had been practicing all day. His body was weak. It felt like all the energy had been sucked out of him. Shirley noticed her friend's exhaustion. "It will take a while for your body to be able to put out large amounts. Be careful you don't put out too much energy, it could end up killing you."  
  
"What! Well, I hope nothing wants to attack me tonight, then. I'm way to tired to fend anything off."  
  
"I'll see you here tomorrow, Courage. We have a lot of training to do."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you around noon tomorrow then."  
  
"Well, when you do come, bring some lumber so I can fix that hole you made in my cart."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," Courage said a little sheepishly. "Well, bye then," he said as he started walking off.  
  
"Bye," Shirley called back.  
  
Katz and LeQuack piloted the robot twenty-five miles away from the Bagge's farmhouse, which happened to be Katz first base of operations, The Katz Motel. Katz had become the feared crime overlord he once was by starting this motel. It was originally made so that crime lords could eliminate their enemies without leaving anything that could be traced back to them.  
  
If someone wanted another person killed, they simply had to pay Katz a certain amount. Katz would then set up a fake event in or around Nowhere that required the person to travel through the street the motel was located on. He set up spikes on that road that would flatten the tires of the person's truck. With nothing else around for miles, they were forced to check into The Katz Motel. Then, once the person was asleep, Katz sent four or five spiders to eat the man or woman alive.  
  
After that, it was a simple matter for Katz to switch the flat tires for new ones. Then, he, simply drove the car out into Nowhere's deserts. All police ever found of his victims was their empty car. Soon the townspeople accepted it as just another one of Nowhere's strange occurrences. He also accepted tourists to keep his spiders fed.  
  
Katz's business made him rich, and soon he had people working for him by setting up other motels around the country. Soon, he had enough minions to overthrow a crime empire that constantly hired him. This made him richer than before, and his army got bigger. He overthrew another mob boss, and another, and another, until he was one of the most feared people in America.  
  
However, his entire empire fell after Courage and the Bagge's escaped from The Katz Motel. They where able to tell the police what Katz was doing, and he was caught, all his minions abandoning him.  
  
He soon broke out of jail and eventually sailed to a tropical island miles out at see, where he set up a similar business to try to get back to the top. However, by fate or coincidence, the Bagge's got shipwrecked on the same island and defeated Katz once more. He tried two other plans, both of which Courage ruined.  
  
However, he one day got a call. It was Eustace, who had a proposition for him. He wanted to take down Courage as much as he did. He got Katz together with five of Courage's other foes. When their plan failed, Katz and the others decided to go after Courage themselves. The past few months Katz led the others with every plot they could think of.  
  
LeQuack piloted the robot to the back of the motel, where he pushed a button on his remote control. This caused a door to rise out of the dirt, revealing a ramp going underground. The robot walked down the ramp as the door closed.  
  
As LeQuack stopped the robot, Katz got off, and was greeted by another one of his allies.  
  
"Well, its about time you showed up," The Clutching Foot's bid toe said. "We're about ready for the heist, see?"  
  
"Alight. Is the prisoner still contained?"  
  
"Of course, he's right over here, see?"  
  
The Clutching Foot led Katz over to a cage. In the cage was the very weak and tired Dr. Zalost. 


	3. The First Fight With Magic

Courage's muscles ached more than ever by the time he finally reached the farmhouse. He opened the screen door and plopped down on his pillow next to Muriel's rocking chair. However, as soon as he got comfortable, Eustace came up to him with a broom in his hands. "Hey, stupid dog, you where supposed to clean the basement today." He shoved the broom into Courage's hands. "Now go!" Courage reluctantly obeyed, wishing he hadn't used up all his magic during training.  
  
Meanwhile, Katz was having a very unpleasant conversation with his captive. "Well, Zalost, I'm glad you were willing to help us complete our little project."  
  
Zalost just glared at him. "I don't know why I didn't refuse. There's nothing you can take from me, you know."  
  
"How about your freedom? The people of Nowhere may have forgiven you for your Unhappy Cannonball Project, but I doubt the FBI and the National Guard will be that forgiving."  
  
Zalost just laughed at this. "Do you really think anyone outside of Nowhere will believe you? Weird things aren't exactly common in most of America."  
  
"True. Fortunately, you figured that out too late. Now that the project is complete, we don't need you anymore. Weremole!"  
  
At Katz's command, the Weremole tunneled over to Zalost's cage and poked his head out of the ground. "I have a treat for you. If you do your part well tonight, you may feast on this fool."  
  
The Weremole licked his lips in approval.  
  
Courage had finally finished sweeping the basement ant trudged up the stairs to his room, wanting to get some sleep. When he finally reached the room, he was surprised to find Computer was working. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, do you know how to file a police report?" Computer asked, nervously.  
  
Courage gave him a strange look. "No."  
  
"Good. See you in the morning," and with that Computer logged off.  
  
Courage decided not to get involved. He climbed on his cot and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, sleep was the last thing on Katz's mind. "Where is that weapon? I want to begin this as soon as possible."  
  
"Calm down, man," The Cajun Fox told him. "The device that's going to solve all of our problems is right in there." Cajun said as he pointed to a door that used to serve as a room in the hotel.  
  
Katz pulled open the door and peeked inside. He grinned. "Perfect," he said. Then he entered the room and closed the door.  
  
Moments later, Katz emerged wearing a strange suit. It was black, and it covered the whole body. It wasn't skin-tight, but it wasn't exactly loose either.  
  
"Well, does it work?" Cajun asked.  
  
Katz smiled and held out his hand toward a part of the room none of the villains where standing. A ball of electricity formed at his hand. Katz fired the ball, which blasted right through the wall.  
  
"Perfectly," Katz said. "Now that we've harnessed the power of electricity, destroying that mutt will be a piece of cake." The other villains grinned evilly. "And there's one for each of you," Katz said, fully opening the door. Inside the room where five suits similar to the one he was wearing. Two of them where human sized. Two more where small, obviously for LeQuack and Weremole. The final one was oddly shaped, for the Clutching foot. "You five remember what to do?" The villains nodded. "Good. While you gather what we need, I'll take care of the thorn in our side," he said as he chuckled evilly.  
  
Shirley, meanwhile, had just finished eating dinner by herself, as usual. She was thinking about the magic lesson he had given Courage earlier. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. Uh oh, I forgot to tell Courage one of the basic rules, she thought, surprised she had forgotten such an important fact. I'll use my crystal ball to contact him after dinner.  
  
It took thirty minutes for Shirley to finish dinner. Immediately afterwards, she went strait to her crystal ball and tried to locate Courage. I can't sense Courage's mind. He must be asleep already. However, she soon sensed another mind near the farmhouse. Well, I might as well see if it's him, she thought as she focused in. However, instead she saw a human sized cat in a black suit. That must be Katz! She thought, remembering the stories Courage told her. Courage is in trouble, and I can't warn him! I'll have to go there myself. With that, she grabbed her crystal ball and ran out of her wagon.  
  
Courage's deep sleep was broken be what sounded like the front door opening. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs. "Uh oh, someone's here, or my name's Butters Stotch. And it's not.  
  
Courage had his suspicions conformed seconds later as Katz busted through the attic door. "Hello," he said evilly, then he fired a blast of electricity at Courage. The poor dog barely managed to dodge the attack. He tried to gather energy for an attack. However, he was straining. He realized if he used any more energy, he'd die.  
  
"Now, let's end this," Katz said, as he fired another blast, knocking Courage through the wall. He hit the ground hard. Katz jumped down after him.  
  
"Courage," Muriel called from her room, "keep it down."  
  
Katz fired another blast. Courage dodged and ran. Now what? He thought as he ran. However, he couldn't think long, as Katz tackled him to the ground. "And now, Courage, you die," Katz said as he prepared a final strike.  
  
"COURAGE!" Shirley shouted, running to her friend, crystal ball in hand.  
  
"What's this?" Katz asked.  
  
"Courage use your magic!"  
  
Courage realized his magic had been coming back. He turned to Katz and gathered energy.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Katz couldn't finish, as Courage blasted Katz with magic. Katz flew so far back, he was out of sight.  
  
"What happened?" Courage asked, shaken.  
  
"I forgot to tell you about magic epicenters," Shirley said, walking to Courage.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Until you master your abilities, you can only use your powers around an item that generates magic. You have to be within a mile's radius of it to use magic."  
  
"Oh. Well, then, we better finish my training as soon as possible."  
  
You'd think that Katz would be unhappy about Courage blasting him a mile away. On the contrary, he seemed quite happy by the new events. He ran back to the motel as quick as he could. When he got there, his teammates were waiting with a huge pile of weapons.  
  
"We have the supplies, man," Cajun said before he noticed Katz's condition. "What happened to you?"  
  
Katz just smiled. "My friends, the awakening has come." 


	4. Threats Reborn

Sorry, my friends, I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Here's chapter 4.  
  
At Katz's last sentence, all the villains instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Even the Weremole, who was mindlessly gnawing on a wad of meat the others had given him as a reward, became interested. Five minutes ago they were expecting their leader to come in with news of their sworn enemy's death. Now, all Courage's death would be to them was the icing on the cake. After a minute of silence, The Queen finally broke it.  
  
"Are- are you serious?"  
  
Katz smiled wickedly. "Yes my friends, the event we've waited for so long has finally come!"  
  
Le Quack asked the next question. "Who is ze awakener?"  
  
Katz's look got even more sinister. "Why, it's our old foe, Courage Bagge."  
  
At that statement, the other villains got excited. "It was really him?" Cajun asked.  
  
"Yes, that stupid dog has no clue what he's just unleashed! Now, hurry and get packed, we must leave as soon as possible!"  
  
The villains all scurried off, obeying their leader's command. However, Katz stopped the Weremole. "Don't eat Zalost just yet. He may prove useful." Weremole scowled in disapproval, but obeyed. Katz looked at all the weapons his minions had stolen. "After all our planning, these things are useless." He thought.  
  
"Keep moving forward, doctor," Katz told his captive. The six villains were now in full disguise in an airport in the town next to Nowhere, forcing Zalost along. "Remember, Cajun has your little rat in a cage, and has orders to kill it if you do anything stupid."  
  
Zalost knew this perfectly well, and did what Katz ordered. They approached the ticket seller's counter. "Seven tickets for Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"I'm going to need some ID, sir" the man behind the counter said.  
  
Katz simply pulled out a big wad of cash and handed it to the man. "Here's our ID."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Smith," the man said as he took the cash and pocketed it.  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Courage concentrated on his attacks. His targets were quick but so was he. He shot blast after blast. A POP was heard when he hit a target.  
  
POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP  
  
After nine POPs, Courage's final blast didn't make a sound. "Nice job, Courage, but you missed your final target." Shirley lowered the wooden target she was causing to float. "Tell me, has your magic been helping since your fight with Katz?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Ever since that night, none of my more common enemies have come to kill me." Courage thought for a minute. "It's making me very suspicious."  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted them away from you."  
  
"I did. But I know Katz. He wouldn't give in so easily. And I suspected those other villains were working with him. Katz and the others are planning something." Courage paused for a moment. "Do you know where Mondo's magic came from?"  
  
"I do," Shirley said. "But it's a long story," she warned.  
  
"Well, I've got time."  
  
"Okay. It started so long ago, no one outside of us magic creatures know it. Such a large chunk of man's history is missing. And in that time, man was more advanced than it is now."  
  
"WHAT! How can that be possible?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. You see, the world was destroyed once. Before that, it was so near perfection that another five years of progress would have put it in eternal bliss. This was because of a special group who used magic. They were known as the Keepers of Order, because they did keep Earth orderly, easily catching criminals and settling arguments. They could fuse any being with magic like I fused you, but they only fused beings they knew were wise and trustful.  
  
"Unfortunately, they weren't careful enough. A group of seven of the Keepers of Order decided they wanted to rule the world instead of the Keepers. A cruel Keeper named Kachi led this group. Kachi and his six followers attacked the Keepers so suddenly, they killed them off by the hundreds. Only five Keepers remained. The seven betrayers, who eventually became known as the Doom Bringers, then enslaved the rest of the world.  
  
"But, the remaining Keepers escaped their grasp and attacked the Bringers. Even though the Bringers had more people, the five Keepers were better trained. Eventually, their battle became so great that all traces of the Old World were destroyed, and all that remained were a handful of humans and other species. Finally, after days of fighting, such a huge magical blast went off that once it cleared, none of the Bringers, and only two of the Keepers, remained.  
  
"With the Bringers dead, the world could be rebuilt. The remaining beings demanded that the Keepers fuse them so they could use magic to rebuild Earth. However, the Keepers feared that a similar catastrophe would occur and refused. Because of this, the rest of Earth's population shunned them. The Keepers hid themselves away, while the rest began rebuilding. This began the caveman era. In time, the non-Keepers forgot about magic, passed it off as a myth, and lived without it.  
  
"The Keepers, however, didn't. Because of the fuse, they were near immortal. They couldn't die of old age or natural causes. They kept magic alive by picking non-Keepers, more carefully than before of course, and teaching them magic like mine, a kind they can do without being fused. They also wiped out any chance of another fuse.  
  
"You see, the powder I fused you with was what they used as well. They needed to get rid of it, but they couldn't. The powder was indestructible. So they took other measures. First, they used a spell that brought all the magic that had been floating around as a result of the fight to them. You see, in that battle, so much magic was used that some of it was still there, floating around. Once they had obtained it, they converted the magic back into powder. They decided to lock away this magic, but they didn't know where.  
  
"But, the non-keepers handled it. All those structures like pyramids and temples became perfect. Once abandoned, the Keepers hid the powder into them and, with a little magic, improved their defenses greatly. It took hundreds of years, but they did it. When all the bags were hid, they sucked the magic out of themselves and hid it. They told their disciples to guard them and make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands.  
  
"Over the years, they were inevitably found. However, everyone who found one was like Mondo, they didn't know its potential. We kept a close eye on them until they used up the powder. Eventually, only Mondo's bag remained, which I fused you with.  
  
"So, I'm the last one who will be able to use magic?" Asked Courage.  
  
"Yes, although you won't be to par with the Keepers. That powder lost some abilities with age, like making you immortal. You'll die of old age." Shirley remembered something them. "Well, there's one way someone else could obtain your powers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, the object that made the powder was a magic stone buried deep underground. It could make more powder, but I doubt it will happen. It was made dormant by the Keepers after they expelled their powers. But it should be activated now that you have your powers, it's only usable when someone has already fused. But even if it was found, it can only be used if you know a really specific movement. So, it's safe."  
  
But, Shirley couldn't have been more wrong. For at that moment, Katz and his cronies were underground in Tokyo, Japan, searching. Finally, Cajun called, "Found it!"  
  
The six villains gathered around a huge red stone with strange markings on it. "At last, after all these years, we can get back on track," Katz laughed. He walked up to the stone and ran his finger on its surface in a strange movement. With that, the rock started glowing. Katz closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly, six bags of powder flew out.  
  
The villains were excited. They each picked up a bag. Then Katz spoke again.  
  
"Mystic sand and magic powder

Now relinquish all your power

And into us, you shall put

Your abilities, from head to foot!"  
  
With that, an event happened similar to the one in Shirley's wagon. When it was over, Katz lifted his palm and pointed to a nearby stalagmite.  
  
Suddenly, blasts of magic shot out of his hand and blew the stalagmite to bits. He smiled evilly as he watched his comrades do the same.  
  
"My friends, our power is restored. We're back in business!"


	5. To New York

Miles away from Katz and his cronies, Shirley instantly snapped out of meditation." No... it can't be..." She rushed over to her crystal ball and gazed into it. Instead of the usual calming blue, it glowed an eerie red. Then, a black symbol appeared. It was one of a hand clutching a sword. Shirley was froze in horror. "...what have I done?"

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

Courage had made himself comfortable on his cousin next to Muriel's rocking chair. An hour ago he reached home, tired and exhausted. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt all the warmth being sucked out of him. Shivers ran down his body. He felt as if something bad was about to happen.

BANG BANG

It was the front door. "Courage," Muriel called from upstairs, "could you get that?" Courage cautiously approached the door, at the same time preparing to strike should it be the bad event he felt in his bones. He slowly turned the door handle and flung the door open, only to find Shirley.

"Courage, we've got big problems," she said. For the first time, Shirley looked like she was not in control. This was the first time Courage has ever seen her afraid.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the Doom Bringers. They're back."

It took a few seconds for this statement to fully register in Courage's brain. "Are you sure?"

"It's all in my crystal ball," she said as she sat the ball on the Bagge's living room table. Courage saw the same symbol as she did. "That's the symbol of the Doom Bringer."

Courage was shocked. "But, how come they didn't surface earlier? Couldn't their magic be sensed at any time?"

"That's just it. Somehow, the power of the stone has been awakened."

"But...didn't you say that only someone who knew the movements could gain those powers?"

"I did. There is only one explanation. The original Doom Bringers are back."

"H-how could they have survived all this time?"

"I don't know. But we have to stop them."

"But how are we supposed to find them?"

"My crystal ball can track them. But first, we have to prepare." Shirley reached into a pocket of her robes and pulled out what appeared to be a cookie, and handed it to Courage. "Eat this."

Courage took it and nibbled on it. Instantly he felt his energy flow back into him. "Whoa! What was that?"

"A very powerful magic mixture, baked into easy to swallow form," she said. "I don't have many, so be careful out on the battlefield."

Courage suddenly realized that he would have to go out and fight a humongous evil which had existed since before the beginning of the world as he knew it. It was at that point he started to worry. "How can I beat these guys?" he asked. "According to your story, they're millions of years old! They're bound to be more powerful than me!"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that there powers are weaker due to sixty-five million years of no practice. If not...well, we'll just have to pray for a miracle." She placed her paws on the crystal ball. "Touch the ball," she asked.

Courage did so. Soon, another image appeared one the globe. It was of a big city. "Interesting...the Doom Bringers, or at least one of them, are in New York City."

"Why is that interesting?"

"Well, if I remember my history of magic studies correctly, that's where one of the seven Doom Bringer temples was. You see, in the short time the Bringers had control of the Earth, each member built a temple for themselves in a different region of the world. One of those locations was modern day New York."

"So, you think the Bringers are rebuilding their temples?" Courage asked.

"Most likely. And they're probably expecting you to try and stop them, so we have to strike head on."

"Oh goody," Courage said sarcastically. "How long will it take to get to New York?"

"A few seconds. I can teleport us there with my crystal ball."

"OK, just hold on," Courage said. He found a notepad and scribbled down a message to Muriel simply saying he would be gone for a while. He then went back to Shirley. "OK, I'm ready."

"Good. Touch the crystal ball again." Courage obeyed. Shirley touched the ball as well. A few seconds later they were gone.

* * *

Both dogs materialized in a grimy alleyway. "Well, now we have to find the Bringer," Shirley said.

Courage looked out of the alleyway. "Uhh...I don't think that's going to be much of a problem."

Courage had taken a trip to New York before, so he recognized the area as Times Square. But a large amount of the buildings had been leveled. And in their places stood a structure made of metal. It was huge, about ten stories tall, and it was decorated with banner with the symbol of the Bringers.

"Well, I can certainly tell they wasted no time," Shirley said.

Suddenly, megaphone feedback filled the air, and a female voice soon followed. "Attention, citizens of New York. This is your new ruler speaking. All of you are now slaves of the Doom Bringers, the most powerful warriors in existence. Any and all misbehavior will be swiftly dealt with. Starting tomorrow, you will all report to the newly built temple to begin your life of servitude. Don't try to escape the city, as magic barricades have just been put up. And if you try to attack the temple...well, that's just suicide!" The voice laughed and then cut the megaphone off.

"Well, no time like the present to attack. We have too, before they can suitably build their defenses," Shirley said. Courage didn't answer. He had a feeling he's heard this voice before, but he couldn't place where.

"COURAGE," Shirley shouted, snapping him out of his trance, "concentrate. We have to enter the temple now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am," he said, although he really wasn't.

Shirley pulled out her sax (I don't know from where...it probably has something to do with magic). "I'll be able to help you a bit with my magic, but you'll have to do most of the fighting. Now lets go."

And so, Courage and Shirley walked to the temple.


	6. The Water Snake

Hello, and sorry for the long gap between updates as usual, but I'm getting better at it. Really.

* * *

Courage and Shirley approached the huge door that was blocking the entrance to the metal tower. "Remember, Courage, any monsters inside are merely products of the Bringer's magic, so don't be afraid to kill them," Shirley reminded. Courage nodded and focused his magic into a ball of energy. After the ball was big enough, he fired it at the door. The door was blasted off its hinges and the magical dogs ran inside.

Instantly Courage and Shirley were face to face with several humanoid creatures. They appeared to be made up of magical energy. One of them fired a magic blast at Courage. Courage used one paw to put up a magic shield, which blocked the blast, and then used his other paw to fire a magic blast of his own.

The other creatures fired blasts of their own. But Courage dodged them and fired several more blasts, each of which connected with the creatures and caused them to fade out.

"Just as I thought," Shirley said. "The Bringers haven't had time to conjure up anything dangerous. These are only basic creatures."

"Well, they certainly were easy enough," Courage remarked. "Let's just hope there isn't anything worse higher up."

Courage wasn't aware of it, but he was being watched. On the top floor was where the mistress of the castle sat. She was hidden in the shadows, as the only light in the room came from the magical crystal ball at the center of the room. The female grinned evily at Courage's statement. "Oh, but there is, dog, there is." She grinned again as Courage and Shirley entered the second floor. "Let's see how you do against my element."

Courage entered the second floor with Shirley following close behind. To both their surprises, there were no magic creatures. "Well, this is easier than I expected," Courage observed. "Let's get up to the next floor."

However, just as Courage finished his statement, the entryway to the room was slammed shut by a gigantic stone door. The same thing happened to the rooms exit. "Okay, this might be a problem," the pink dog said nervously.

Seconds later Courage's suspicions were confirmed, as several hatches in the wall opened up, and water began pouring into the room. "It's a trap," Shirley said. "We'll drown!"

"Not if I can help it," Courage said. He ran to the exit, which was still shut tight, and fired a huge magic blast at it. However, the blast didn't even put a crack in the door.

"Just as I thought. This castle has been built with magic proof stone. Your magic can't do anything."

"What about your magic? Don't you have some water evaporation spell or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said as she got out her saxophone. She began to play an incantation.

_Water going to and fro_  
_I command you now to stop your flow  
__And cease to be in your present state  
__Water, now, evaporate!_

A mist emerged from the saxophone and drifted over the water. It did absolutely nothing.

"Uh oh, apparently the water's magic as well. Any other ideas?"

"Give me a second," Courage said as his mind raced. There was no way out of the room and the water was rising quickly. Courage racked his brain, desperately trying to find a way out. When suddenly, the water stopped pouring, and it was only waist deep. "What the…" Courage started, but he didn't finish, because another development occurred: the water began to rise up, but only in a single place. Soon, a spiral of water was wiggling in the center of the room.

Courage, look out!" Shirley yelled, and with good reason. The spiral, with snake like movements, lunged at Courage. He barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"What is that?"

"I've read about these. They're called water snakes. They're really water enchanted with magic designed to attack aquatic targets. But they've been gone for years.

"Looks like the Bringers had more time than we thought," Courage said as he dodged another attack. Courage dodged and launched a magic blast from his paw. However, the blast passed right through the creature's skin. "Oh, great, how am I supposed to fight water?"

"I don't know," Shirley said as Courage dodged another attack. "I've only read about these things in books, and they didn't say anything about how to fight these things!"

The creature lunged again. Courage produced a shield and the creature hit the shield at high speed. It burst into several drops on impact, but quickly reformed itself. The creature lunged again, and this time Courage dodged and fired two magic blasts, but he might as well have been shooting air, as the blasts passed right through it.

The water snake quickly wrapped itself around Courage in true snake fashion and began to squeeze him. Courage found himself unable to swim through the water that made up the creature's body, and was squeezed to near asphyxiation. Finally, the snake relented, giving Courage half a second to breathe before he was pulled underwater.

"COURAGE!" Shirley shouted as she ran to where her friend had been pulled under, hoping he was okay. A second later, Courage emerged from the depths, gasping for air. "Are you okay?"

"Not…really," Courage said, short on breath. Suddenly, the snake reemerged, towering over the dogs before lunging at the dogs again. The dogs dodged again, and the creature missed.

Finally, Shirley got an idea. While the snake was attacking Courage again, she took out her saxophone again and played another tune on it, along with a new chant.

_As the skies grow dark as night_  
_We shall get a mighty sight  
__Although to some, it may seem frightening  
__I summon you, thunder and lightning!_

Suddenly, black clouds formed at the top of the chamber, and sparks began to flicker. "Courage, jump!" Shirley shouted. Courage, who had heard her chant, quickly did as he was told.

This was good, because a second later a lightning bolt stuck the water and, therefore, the snake. Being made entirely of water, the snake got an amplified surge of electricity, which caused it to flop around in pain. Finally, the snake stopped and fell back into the water, which promptly disappeared.

"I wish you had thought of that sooner," Courage said as he rung his fur dry. Suddenly, the exit to the room opened. "I wonder why the door just opened."

"I think it's a magic lock. The Bringers probably knew how to tame that thing and made sure the castle would let them pass if they could defeat it," Shirley explained. "Well, let's get going." The two dogs quickly exited the room.

The rest of the path up the castle was uneventful. There were a few more basic creatures, but Courage took care of theme soundly. Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the top floor room.

"This is it," Courage said. "Any words of advice?"

"Don't get killed," Shirley answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Courage said as he pushed the doors open.

And he gasped at who was on the other side.


End file.
